


I can't see anything, let aside purple color

by liamgowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternative Galra Biology, Blind Character, Blindness - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I promise, Keith (Voltron) doesn't need your help, Keitor - Freeform, Krolia is a background, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lotor is not a dick, Minor Shiro/Allura/Matt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, so many typos i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamgowl/pseuds/liamgowl
Summary: The thing Keith hated the most in this whole 'suddenly-not-so-going blind' thing that he felt awkward on the streets, not being able to find grocery store and completely lost on the streets, too stubborn to get his friends help.





	I can't see anything, let aside purple color

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is just my practise at English lol  
> Deal with my bad English

Not being able to see anymore was hard, especially when you was used to your eyes, being able to see things and hear them. Being in smog-y grey space was uncomfortable, setting anxiety in Keith's heart. It was hard to remember to not bump into furniture, corners, walls and people. Being said that he got his socks not matching or upside-down, as well as his other clothes. He refused help from his closest friends — Shiro, in general — and failing in doing by his own, with Shiro not saying anything. Sometimes he even forgot that he doesn't need anymore to put his glasses on, or to switch the light on or off. He suddenly panicked on the first week when he forgot how to turn the kettle off and spilling his coffee everywhere. It was pure luck that Shiro decided to come over that day, without judge helping Keith to clean up the kitchen, proposing his help again. Keith just shrugged, and Shiro took that as 'yes'.

The thing Keith hated the most in this suddenly-not-so-going blind thing that he felt awkward on the streets, not being able to find grocery store and completely lost on the streets, too stubborn to get his friends help. The another big problem was cooking, that Keith avoided after the disaster with coffee. For these two problems, he accepted Shiro's help. He was glad that Shiro, at least, didn't told their teammates about Keith's accident, knowing that Keith doesn't like when someone is worried about him and would treat him like a child. Keith was sure Hunk will be babysitting him, while Pidge and Lance will be making pranks on him and maybe Allura and Coran will be worried and offer him special treatment.

Just the thought made Keith cringe.

It was Sunday, as his clocks, that Pidge gifted him on his 20th birthday, told him. Keith was determined to walk to the grocery store by himself (not really — with his dog Red — but without Shiro equals 'by himself') and hoped to pick the right groceries and money. After all, it has been two weeks after he lost his sight.So Keith pulled on clothes, hoping that his shoes matched, took Red on a leash and with that he was gone.

* * *

 

Lance glared at his plate of food, moving it around with his fork, by which he received worried glances from his madre. The 'Savior of the Universe' was pissed at his teammate, from whom he haven't received any messages or calls in two and half weeks, Shiro refusing to answer the questions nor his nor others'. Lance was sick of Shiro's and Keith's behavior, suddenly shooting up from his seat and running to the door, picking up his jacket “Lo siento, mamá, tengo que irme!” he shouted and was gone to annoy his teammates.

Pidge and Hunk was huddled on a couch in laboratory of the Reawii's Spaceship Lab., Pidge playing some game and trying to hack it and Hunk reading something about white holes. The door to a lab suddenly was open wide, with their friend Lance in a doorway, smoothly going in with arms open wide before the double doors was closed behind him. Pidge didn't even looked up from their laptop, still typing something, and Hunk waved at him, tearing his attention from the book and questionably looking at his bestfriend.

“Mis queridos amigos!” Lance announced with his over-dramatic voice he usually used when he was making a scene or fooling around, “We need to save Universe again!”.

Pidge finally looked up “Stop being like that and tell what's your problem already. Some girl that wasn't answering to your stupid pick-ups or some kids summoned demon to destroy our world?” Lance dramatically grasped shirt where his heart his, dropping to his knees, all looking heartbroken.

“How you dare! We have a bigger problem than demons!”

“And what is that?” Hunk finally spoke, smiling at the sight of Lance fooling around.

“Keith fucking Kogane!” he yelled, throwing his arms up.

Pidge cocked up their eyebrow, fixing their fake glasses “And what's wrong with him?”.

Lance finally stood up, placing his hands on his hips like his mamá did “Seriously? He hasn't been showing up fo r like month! Even in s group chat!”.

Pidge shrugged, closing the window with game on their laptop “It's not like he wasn't doing the same for a couple of times”.

Hunk nodded, remembering that time when Keith left to the Marmora and never texted before he came back with Krolia — which was like two months.

Lance huffed and crossed his arms “But don't you think Shiro is hiding what's wrong with Keith? He's just like” Lance stopped mid-sentence, expressing the rest of it with his arms, just flailing them around.

Hunk hummed, resting his elbow on his leg “Don't think so. Maybe they don't see often each other”.

“Uh, actually” Pidge interfered “Matt and Allura told me that Shiro wasn't home as much as he used to be, and also refuses to tell why.”

“See!” Lance exclaimed, shooting his arms up again “We should track 'em down and see what they're into!”

“Ugh, don't talk like that— you sound like my granddad” Pidge cringed, getting up from their position anyway, stretching up.

Hunk did the same, but with hesitation. Was it even right to interfere in someone's life like that? 

* * *

Keith wasn't used to testing everything on his arms to get what he's going to buy, and it was really awkward, he could feel people staring at him, maybe judging, maybe pointing at him. He took a deep breath; he doesn't care, he never did. Luckly, he doesn't need that much things — Shiro bought him food anyway — but that was just a training, in case if he had to be blind for the rest of his life, and he just prayed to his unhuman genetics to somehow heal him as they always did. He realised he has been standing beside milk for too long, when he heard someone clearing their throat and lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He wanted to turn around and see who that was, but as soon as he turned around, he remembered that he actually can't _see_.

The person spoke, nonetheless “Sir, can I help you with something?” their voice was deep, but soft like Red's fur, and Keith mentally smacked himself for such description. Keith habitually was trying to look at their face, but shook his head, tightening his grip on a Red's leash. He needs help, but he won't ask for it.

“Are you sure?” person asked, and Keith catched something familiar in their voice, like he was talking to someone he knew, but he couldn't make it out. Shiro was on a stupid meeting and Lance, Hunk and Pidge was at Reawii's city, so it wasn't his teammates. Aliens from coalition? Marmora member? His fucking classmates back to Garrison?

Keith's train of thoughts was interrupted by cough from the person “So?” they asked, Keith feeling them stepping closer and Red tensing up.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, but I really don't need help” Keith stuttered, feeling somehow even uncomfortable than he was before.

Person hummed and answered “I don't think you can possibly handle this task yet, _Red Paladin_ ” in their voice was that sarcastic tone, that was natural to...

“Lotor?..” Keith was more than surprised to meet Emperor of the Galra Empire, plus Lotor knowing that he can't see shit.

“Bingo, Paladin. So do you need help or not?” Keith could tell that Lotor was smirking, not even seeing him.

Sighing, Keith grabbed his own hair, finally agreeing, knowing that he can't handle this task for now.

Keith felt how Lotor gently placed his palm on his shoulder, asking “So what do you need, Paladin?”.

Keith huffed at the nickname, already annoyed at Galra “Don't call me like that. I just need milk and noodles”, he mumbled, feeling Lotor moving him to face shelves with milk, reaching forward and inspecting product with his hands, feeling the date and confusedly turning to face Lotor, getting a low hum as answer.

They successfully made their way to the cashier and then exit, Keith annoyed at Lotor and at the same time grateful that he helped him.

“By the way,” Keith turned to where he supposed Lotor to be, still feeling former Galra Prince's hand “How did you know that I was here?”.

He heard Lotor snicker, before he answered “Black Paladin sent me to you, asking me to help you, if you will need any. So I just followed you the whole time.”

Keith felt annoyed at Shiro's overprotecting attitude, but he was right to sent Lotor anyway, since he said he will be gone for two days for some "intergalactic meeting" with Allura and Coran. Keith sighed, feeling ashamed for getting help from human— Galra, he corrected himself, with whom he didn't interacted much.

“Thanks”, Keith mumbled, holding onto Red and his bag.

“I just did what your teammate told me to do. And also, I will be with you until Black Paladin arrives, so you're stuck with me anyway.”

Keith winced, getting back two reactions — some kind of laugh from Lotor he wasn't used to, and Red's growl.

 


End file.
